Beautifull
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: 10 dagen later verjaardag Fic voor Orihime Inoue gender bender ! Female Ichigo en Male Orihime


**Story Titel ! : Beautiful**

**Koppels : MaleOrihimexfemIchigo**

**Waar gaat het over : Sora denkt dat Ichigo heel erg mooi is , hoe kan hij dit uitleggen aan Ichigo ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama & Angst**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_When I see you  
I run out of words to say (oh oh)  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)_

De eerste keer dat ik u zag was op school, je werd makkelijk gezien met je oranje haren . En werd het mikpunt voor pesterijen, dat brande mijn hart ik vond je niet raar ... Ik vond dat je haar je vurige personelijkheid geeft, iemand die ik kan vertrouwen .

_I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father?  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun_

Het was een tijdje zo, ik voelde een brandige gevoel in mij . Als je in mijn buurt bent, weet je nog toen we plots tegen elkaar botste . Ik was niet kwaad hoor nee ... Ik was zo erg beschaamt dat ik uren lang rood, op de W . C pot zat ik durfde niet uit te komen . Tatsuki-Chan had zelfs de jongens W . C ingedrongen, om er uit te halen ! Tatsuki-Chan !

_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

Na 3 maanden wist ik dat, ik was verliefd niet op een gewoon iemand . Die iemand dat ben jij, de vurige goddin die op aarde viel . Je oranje haar liet me aan een zon 's ondergang denken, je bruine ogen gaven warmte aan . Terwijl je gezicht altijd op onweer staat ( dat is eigelijk wel grappig ), je stem liet me herrrineren dat je een belofte hebt gemaakt . En ik wist dat ik meteen verloren had .

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful_

Op een dag kwam die Renji Abarai, ik was niet echt op punt . Meteen bevriend met hem maar hij was okay, toen hij jou een hand wou geven . Verbleekte je meteen en dat heeft me zorgen aangebracht, wat stond op zijn hand ? Ik vertrouwde dan de rest van tijd, Abarai-San niet hoe vriendelijk hij ook uit ziet . Tatsuki zegt dat ik me verbeeld, en dat ik beter op mijn studies moet letten . Maar ik kan de gevoel niet afwerken, dat er iets vreemds ging gebeuren .

_You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

Ik kwam een vreemde man tegen samen met Chad, zijn naam is Urahara en vertelde ons van je Shinigami job . Ik was opgelucht, kwaad en bang, opgelucht dat ik nu weet wat je doet, en dat er anderen zijn die je kunnen helpen . Kwaad dat je mij, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo en de rest niet goed genoeg vertrouwde, en bang dat ik je misschien verlies op één van dezen dagen .

_Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away (yeah)  
And like the sun you  
Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)  
I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

Ik kwam kijken naar je gevecht, je vocht tegen één van die Menos Grande ? Yoruichi-San ( pratende katten zijn zo cool ! ) vertelde ons ( mij en Chad ), dat je een Shinigami bent die vecht om ons te beschermen . Hij vroeg of we met hem woude trainen, om onze krachten te gebruiken . Ik wou nee zeggen, maar als ik u zie voelde ik de brandige gevoel terug . Je liet me echt aan een goddin denken, Ichigo Kurosaki .

_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

Toen we Renji hadden gered, was je nauwelijks meer bij ons . Ik zag je altijd weg gaan, en als ik u weer zie . Dan is het al bijna middernacht, ik voelde me beetje bedrogen . Je ziet me niet met een triestige blik weg kijken, Uryu vertelde me dat ik beter iemand anders zoek . Omdat Ichigo misschien blijkbaar iets met Renji-San heeft, ik breekte helemaal . Ik wou dit niet geloven, maar ... Ik kon moeilijk zien dat het een leugen is .

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful_

Toen kwamen die Espada 's hier in Karakura, ik zag je tegen hun vechten . En ik rende naar je toe om je te helpen, als ik je zag neergesmeten . Maar je hield me terug, en ik zag weer die vurige ogen . Ik durfde niet te bewegen, je kreeg weer klap van de grote Espada . Ik schreeuwde je naam, maar leek als of ik geen stem had . Ik kon dit niet meer verdragen, de grote Espada wou je weer aanvallen . Dus deed ik het beste en stomste ding, wat ik me kon doen . Ik rende naar het veld, en beschermde jou .

_You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful_

Ik heb getraind met Renji na de aanval van de Espada in het park, ik kon nog steeds je gezicht zien dat bijna in uitbarsten stond . Ik heb veel pijnelijke plekken gekregen van je uitbarsting, dus ik weet wat ik moet doen als ik een vrouw kwaad maak . Rennen voor het leven ! Toen ik terug ging naar de mensen wereld, werd ik begeleid door twee Shinigami 's . Die voorzorgde dat ik veilig thuis kwam, ik voelde beetje hupeloos als ze het zeide . Het leek wel alsof niemand me vertrouwde .

_Kardinal told you  
Whether the sky blue or yellow  
This fella ain't that mellow  
If it ain't about you (you)  
Hourglass shape make the place go (ooohhh)  
Waistline makes my soldier salute_

De emo Espada vertelde me dat ik één dag heb, om aan één iemand verwel te zeggen . Ik dacht eerst aan Tatsuki, maar toen dacht ik aan zoveel anderen . Kwam ik tenslotte in jou huis, je lag te slapen met je 2 zusjes langs je bed . Ze zijn best bezorgt over je Ichigo, heb goede zusjes . Ik voelde tranen uit mijn ogen komen, en nam je hand vast voor steun . Als ik naar je keek, zag ik dat je mooier zijn in het maanlicht . Ik voelde me zelf blozen als ik naar de zalmrozen wangen keek, ze leken zo zacht . Kan ik het helpen ? Kan ik ?

_I'mma brute (brute)  
High from your high heel game  
High heels push up ya ass last name  
And you livin' in the fast lane  
Eyes like an angel (goddess)  
Watch my yellin' as she undress_

Ik had je bijna gekust die nacht, het was nog vers in mijn hoofd . Maar ... Ik heb het niet gedaan, ik voelde me zelf ziek als ik er denk . Ik kan het gewoon niet, ik ben zielig he ? Waarom zou die Aizen me hier willen hebben, ik vertrouw dit niet maar ik ben hier . Om iedereen te beschermen, ik wil je op het eerste plaats beschermen . Grote broer vertelde me altijd, ' Als je iemand beschermt, doe het met je hart . En niet met je gevoelens ' . Ja ik vecht voor jou Ichigo- Chan, ik bescherm jou Ichigo-Chan . Met mijn hele hart .

_Spotless, heartless, bad to the bone  
Make me wanna go put me in the triple-X zone (zone)  
Lames don't know how to talk to you  
So let me walk with you, hold my hand_

Ik zag je vechten tegen Grimmjow, ik wil dit niet ... Je zult gewond raken Ichigo-Chan ! Je moet weg hier ! Waarom zijt je hier gekomen ? ! Toen je masker liet zien, voelde ik mijn hard stoppen . Die warme vurige ogen, waren verplaats met ijs koude beschermde ogen . Ik voelde mezelf weer verloren, is dit Ichigo-Chan ? Waarom heeft ze een masker ? De kleine meisje naast me, schreeuwde naar me dat ik een idiot ben . En dat Ichigo altijd een masker had, en dat ze hier kwam om me te redden . Ik voelde tranen komen en dit keer kon ik het niet meer in houden .

_I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress  
Not like a hooker, but more like a princess  
Queen, empress, president  
Pull anywhere you go on Earth  
'Cause your beautiful (okay?)_

" Raak niet gewond ichigo-Chan !" Schreeuwde ik mijn tranen vielen als dikke watervallen, uit mijn ogen die naar de jouwen staren . Je keek verrast naar me, ik voelde me zo bang . Ik huilde meer en veegde de tranen weg, en keek naar Ichigo-Chan ." Ga naar huis Ichigo-Chan, ik wil je niet meer gewond hebben . Ik wil niet dat je nog pijn lijd door mij... " Ik kon niet uit praten, want ik voelde de wind uit me knokken . En voelde een klap tegen mijn gezicht, ik keek dan schokent naar jou ." Hou je mond ! Hou gewoon je mond Sora ! " Ik keek met grote ogen naar je, je zei mijn naam ." Ik kwam hier om je te halen idiot, laat me niet vertrekken zonder jou ." Zei ze streng, ik glimlachte voor de eerste keer . Dat ik hier kwam .

_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (ohh yeah)  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

Grimmjow lag verslagen op de grond, ik kon hem genezen . Maar Ichigo-Chan hielde me weg van hem, ik bloosde beetje als ik haar sterke armen rond me voelde . En keek naar haar als ze naar mij keek, ze bloosde en keek weg . Ik keek vragent maar glimlachte het weg . " Sorry ." Zei ik tegen haar, ik voelde dan haar aan mijn wangen trekken ." Zeg geen sorry idiot, zeg het nog één keer . En ik sla je tanden er uit ." Zei ze dreigent, ik lachte en gaf haar knuffel ." Haaa ! Wat doe je ? !" Ik huilde en keek naar dan ." Ik ben gewoon gelukkig Ichigo-Chan ." En knuffelde haar verder ." Ben zo gelukkig ! " En huilde verder, Ichigo-Chan heeft me gelaten . Ik voelde haar terug knuffelen .

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful (so beautiful)  
So damn beautiful (so beautiful)_

Ik werd weer meegenomen, ik voelde de wind uit me gaan . Ik keek naar de espada die me had gevangen, ik voelde weer de verlies . Die Ichigo-Chan had gevochten, ik werd naar kamer gebracht . En Aizen vertelde zijn zo grote plan, en vertrok met de 2 ander Ex-Captains . Naar Karakura ik probeerde hem te stoppen, maar hij dreigde mijn vrienden meteen te doden . Ik zweeg en keek toe als hij naar Karakura gaat, Ulquiorra kwam plots te voorschijn . " Als ik toestemming heb van Aizen-Sama, zou ik u nu doden mens . Tot dezen tijd ben je onder mijn zicht . "Ik voelde me zwak worden, wat moet ik nu ?

_You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful_

Ik zag je als een mooi strijder vechten tegen Ulquiorra, ik probeerde je te helpen maar werd tegen houden door Ishida . Dezen keer niet ik moet je helpen ! Ik moet je helpen ! Maar als ik je dood op de grond zag, ik voelde mijn voeten niet meer . Ik viel bijna terug achter uit, en viel bijna naar onder als Ishida me niet vangde . Ik zag je gedoofde bruine ogen naar me kijken, ze vroegen ze af waarom ik huil ? Of waar ik bleef ? Ik weet het niet, ik kon niet meer denken . En rende naar jou om je te redden, je moet leven Ichigo-Chan ! Je moet leven iedereen wacht op jou ! Je bent de vuur, de prachtige vuur ...

_You're so beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

Ik keek naar je Hollow achtige figuur, ik kon niet bewegen als je dolle ogen zag . Het ging zo allemaal snel, één keer stond je voor me en de ander . Hakte je Ulquiorra 's been en arm af, jullie vochten als beesten tegen elkaar . Je liet een hollow achtige geschreeuw uit, ik dacht dat ik niet kon ademen . Ik keek in horror als je een cero naar Ulquiorra vuurde, hij verdween als sneeuw zijn laatste woorden ringde steeds in mijn hoofd . Je kwam voor me staan, en keken naar mij alsof je iets wilt zeggen . Ik begrijp er niks meer van, ik liet me gewoon vallen op de grond .

_Where'd you come from? You're outta this world to me  
You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be (oooh wee) (ohh ohh)_

Je masker raakte gescheurt, en zag dat het begon te vallen . Met de rest van de lichaam, voor dat het me raakte . Verbrande het weg in vuur, voor mij stond jij half naakt . Ik voelde me blozen als je op me viel, je was bewusteloos ik voel me paniekrige ogen . Verzachte en hield je dicht bij me ." Dank je Ichigo-Chan ." Ishida kwam naar ons toe gerend, toen hij Ichigo zag bloosde hij . En draaide zich om . " Huh ik denk dat we beter vertrekken niet ?" Ik kon zeggen dat hij roden wangen heeft, ik deed mijn T-shirt uit, en deed het over Ichigo sinds haar shirt . Was weg gebrand, en droeg haar in mijn armen .

_I never wanna see you cry cry cry (don't cry)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (oh yeah)  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry (ohhhh)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (lieee)_

Ik zag haar vechten tegen Aizen, Ichigo heeft nieuwe krachten gekregen . Toen ze wakker werd, hadden haar ogen een ander effect . Ze leken meer op hun hoeden, en keken op wraak achtig . Naar Aizen die mockerig keek naar ons, Aizen draaide zich om . Oninterseert in ons Ichigo trok zich uit mijn armen, ik keek naar haar als ze naar Aizen stapte . " Ichigo -Chan ? "Ichigo keek naar me en knikte ja ." Ik kan op je hulp rekenen Sora, je bent sterk om samen met Aizen testoppen ." Ik voelde me zo stil, dat ik mijn glimlach nauwelijks voelde . Ze vertrouwde me en dat maakte me gelukkig erg gelukkig .

_I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (ooh yeah)  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

Aizen is verslagen, hij stuurde een namaak op Ichigo-Chan af . Ik schilde Ichigo-Chan, en ze kon Aizen 's echte zelf doden . We zagen de ogen naar ons kijken met haat, we voelde het zo erg dat ik nog nachtmerries kreeg . Ik word vaak in de avond wakker, Ichigo was altijd naast me . Ze troosten me altijd, als ze me een knuffel gaf . Kwam door me hoofd, nu is het moment . Ik duwde haar op het bed, en kuste haar op de lippen . Ze kuste niet terug, maar ze kuste me toch in het eind ." Ik hou van je ." Zei ik ." Ik ook van jou idiot ." Ik lachte op dat en kuste haar nog eens, en zij kuste me dieper terug .

_You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful _

Ik glimlachte als ik de zon op mijn gezicht voelde, ik deed mijn ogen open en zag de zon al in de blauwe hemel staan . Ik stond recht en glimlachte als vogels voor bij vliegen, de deur ging open en een klein meisje met oranje haar en bruine ogen kwam binnen gerend ." Papa ! Papa ! Goedemorgen !" Riep ze ik glimlachte en nam haar op ." Goede morgen Masaki-Chan ! " Zei ik tegen haar, ik zag dan mijn vrouw met mijn zoon aan de hand binnen komen . " Goedemorgen lieverd ." Zei ze mijn zoon liet haar hand los, en sprong op mijn bed ." Papa ! " Riep hij ik lachte en gaf hem en Masaki-Chan beide een knuffel, Ichigo kwam bij me zitten en aaide haar zwanger buik ." Je bent zo mooi ." Fluisterde ik in haar oor ." Ik weet dat ." Zei ze plagent en kuste me op de mond, en ik kon niet weerstaan om niet terug te kussen .

* * *

**10 dagen te laat ! Maar dit is de moeite waard ! **

**Gelukkig Verjaardag Inoue Orihime aka Inoue Sora ( lol ) **

**Ps kom misschien een Full version van dit **

**Bye bye !**


End file.
